


Undeclared Reason

by writesindread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Fanfic, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Romance, SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesindread/pseuds/writesindread
Summary: ❝ when was the last time you genuinely smiled? ❞a gap of emotions continue to linger between sakusa and atsumu. the former remains restrained as for he does not want to admit an unusual feeling until a burst of the latter's vulnerability manifested upon him.
Relationships: sakuatsu - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Undeclared Reason

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic i have ever made that's why its a bit short. :< i hope you like iT AAAAA

earphones plug in, both eyes closed and head pressed against the wall, indulging the slow wavering beats of their playlist. 

"omi-kun"

"what?" eyes closed as he answers.

atsumu's flesh, jittering like a ticking clock midway of his attempt to ask his lingering curiosity. "when was the last time you genuinely smiled?"

eyes opened gradually — so delicate, no wonder why atsumu was fascinated of him. mind spacing out for he does not know the answer. yet in between his breaths, he knew what could be the prime suspect.

"aAA-AA omi-kun you don't have to answer, i- im just curious its okay dont answer it" atsumu smiles uncomfortably holding two big thumbs up aligning his chest. he's aware of the boy beside him doesn't like personal questions. "my brother and i have always been the tightest and loving siblings despite the constant rugged fights. those days when we were so young, i could remember all the crappy things we did in school and in our household. we never cried but rather cheered to every failure we committed then we became the most hated." he exhaled in satisfaction and a devilish smile beside his face bloomed. ".. but you know what, i can vividly remember the day we smiled so hard because we bleached our hair into two different colors so people can stop switching our names and we never thought it would felt so good to be correctly distinguished..." 

sitting straight approximately ninety degrees, eyes going anywhere and fingers creating cluttered visuals in the air as he tells his story. 

"..omi-omi, i promised you that i swore so hard through the drifting pain in my scalp and literally went 'samu!!! my head is throbbing isn't it done yet its been 45 minutes yer doing this on purpose!!'. i swear omi, it was terrible and i couldn't forgive samu for looking directly at the mirror, smirking and watching me blabber and drool in agony..."

kiyoomi thinks its funny and deserving but...

"...nonetheless, those were great times... decent times for us, omi. i miss him so much albeit of being austere, i can feel his care."

why is kiyoomi having stomach flutters? why is this happening in the middle of their favorite song? why is he externally feigning this emotion?

he expected it to be silly but he did not expect the story would sound so genuine that a feeling of longing could be felt so warmly.

eventually, his lips cracked upwards — a newfangled history.

their room is solemn while their favorite song is playing. walls tacked with pictures — mostly candid pictures of kiyoomi and random face sketches. at the upper left you can witness atsumu's drawing of a turtle and kiyoomi finds it cute and he keeps this criticism for good, and below it is his face drawn by kiyoomi in fine and precise strokes.

the rusty-blonde boy murmuring the lyrics playing in their earphones — eyes closed as kiyoomi, on his side, stares at him passionately and in utter content for being with the person who has actually owns such courage to show his vulnerability despite of branding him as the most annoying and idiot person in the world.

kiyoomi's spiraling in enchantment until atsumu raised his fingers to abruptly swing his middle and thumb fingers, causing a sharp snap enough for kiyoomi to get back in place. 

kiyoomi instantaneously shifts his mood to a not-give-a-fuck face.

"yeah.." he responded, solely to give a justification that he was listening.

he sighed for two reasons: for not getting caught and not being mocked, considering his underwhelming narcissism.

both rested their heads back against the wall, as the rushing and teetering ardor stifling their hearts. the curious one intentionally descending on his side. 

_"omi-omi smells so good, i hope he didn't mind being in this position. i like you omi, i really do, please lets stay like this. i'd like to spend hundred of nights with you molding the cushions of your bed with our tired bodies. with you, eyes closed, face buried on your chest, hearing the tiniest and warmest heartbeats of yours albeit your cold exterior. lets stay like this, omi-omi."_

while the other attempted to nudge yet fails to avoid shattering the moment. he's okay with this. he likes it. he's comfortable with him.

_"i could never, for the life of me, witness the softest parts of your bones and deepest areas of your flesh. i could never, for the life of me, feel the troubles you went through with your entire life and dissect the certain smell besmearing the tips of your blonde hair. in my arms, you are safe now atsumu and i must confess, the reason i already knew was you, atsumu. soon enough, you will know."_

both sentiments remain undeclared. eyes-closed, smiling, they are living in the moment.


End file.
